The Star Consorts
by White Wave 1218
Summary: A tribute to the King of the Heavens, that's what the Star Guardians were. but magic rarely works as planned and they are lost to the stars. Now, Aurelion Sol must retrieve his lost consorts and remind them of who they are. WARNINGS: Um, lots of lemons. A bit rough in places. Dashes of yuri
1. Prologue: Lost

**Author's Note: Hi... it's me again... once more working on things I shouldn't be. So... My bestie CinderWolf forced me to play League and this was born from the Star Guardian skins release. I hope you enjoy and please give feedback if you can. It's an author's bred and butter.**

* * *

The halls of heaven were quiet as the star being led his King down to where his greatest tribute waited. The silver haired man wound his hands together nervously, scared of what the great star dragon would do if he was displeased. "We worked for three cycles to perfect their forms. This gift will please your Highness. I swear it." He said, casting a look at the shimmering beast next to him.

"I certainly hope so," The shimmering dragon, Aurelion Sol said to the cowering man, "as I have abandoned my work to come see your tribute to me." The thought of the swirling stars that he was last shaping made him pause. As a celestial dragon the heavens were one of the few things he cared about and he loathed to be apart from them long.

Two doors were pushed open by the magician with a flourish into a grand chamber filled with twinkling light. The roof was like the night sky with swirling nebulae and planets, the infinite glory of the cosmos above their heads. In the sky, five stars shone brightest down upon five pillars of crystal. Each had a figure of a girl inside, all pale and beautiful.

Walking to the center of the group and laying his hand on the magenta colored pillar the man said, "These are the Star Guardians. They are a gift for you my liege. Powerful enough to destroy a galaxy and stunning enough to outshine even the brightest comet."

Aruleion Sol took his time examining each female. He could find no blemish or defect on any of them. They radiated with untapped power and were all very beautiful. He rested a clawed hand on the magenta pillar staring intently at the pink haired girl inside. "What are their capabilities?" He asked, his eyes roving over her curves.

"This is Luxanna." The silver haired magician said, his smile betraying his pride, "She shall be very brave and can harness the energy in starlight."

"Is there anything else?"

The man rested his hand over where the child's womb was, "I've made it so she shall be extremely fertile. A perfect candidate for bearing your young if you wish for them."

An image of this girl laying in his bed with a swollen stomach flashed through Aurelion's mind. The picture pleased him and he gave a half smile before moving to the red pillar to the right, "This one is very frail looking. Will she be able to withstand my plans?" He asked, a claw tapping on the crystal.

"I hope her to be the strongest of the group." The magician said, he touched a chest that was resting on a table, "I have created four familiars for three of them. Jinx here shall be given Kuro and Shiro. Shiro fires highly concentrated energy bolts at high speeds, while Kuro has more yield. Also, you needn't worry about her stamina. I made it so she can serve her king for as long as he desires."

Growing more excited, the dragon dug his claws into JInx' pillar. An image of having the redhead on her knees as he drilled into her caused a rumble to build in his chest, "Very good, I shall take delight in testing these limits."

The females in the blue and green pillars were very small and stocky, with long hair and ears that were more like an animal's. "Lulu and Poppy." The man introduced, gesturing to the green crystal then the blue, "Lulu shall specialize in healing. I've also given her the ability to grow or shrink as she wishes. For Poppy, I've forged a hammer that will be powerful enough to break planets." Smiling slightly he said, "Also, despite her size she will have little trouble taking your highness' girth."

A long blue tongue slipped out to lick his fangs, "Excellent." He slithered over to the final violet pillar and curled around it, "And this one?"

"Her name is Janna." The elder mage said, "She can guide the winds in your favor my liege. And her body will be most sensitive to your advances."

Uncurling from the pillar Aurelion rose high above the star being and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I am very pleased. I look forward to seeing them complete."

Bowing low, the magician groveled, "I merely wished to serve my King. I thank you for your kind words.

"If all goes well I may reward you for this tribute to me." The dragon said as he began to leave, his tail brushing the magenta pillar one last time, "I expect to be kept closely informed of their progress."

"Yes, your Majesty. Of course."

* * *

Time had passed, to some it would have been decades, others the briefest of days. The crafter was almost ready to present the king with his consorts. He just needed to balance their two halves once more, to correct the guardian's greater protective nature that was overshadowing their more submissive side. This was particularly true for Jinx and he feared he'd never get her just right.

Pushing the doors open, the man moved to the center of the five pillars and outstretched his hand. The runes painted on the ground began to glow as he began the finite adjustments. It was harrowing work and the slightest mistake could destroy their carefully constructed souls.

He had almost fixed the problem where suddenly the energy in the room shifted and he cried out as there was an explosion of magic. Crying out in alarm he tried to control it, but it was too late. The base of the pillars cracked and the room exploded in a blast of light, vaporizing the man in the center.

Five streams of color streaked across the heavens, waking the celestial dragon from his sleep. Aurelion looked up at the fleeing comets and panic bloomed in his gut. He rose up and sped to where his girls were being held and was horrified to see five broken bases and an imprint where the mage had once been. Letting loose a roar that shook the heavens he rushed after them.

The brilliant lights sped through the galaxies, powered by the magic that had exploded them out of Aurelion's realm. They twisted and whirled around one another, making it hard for the dragon to get they burst through a barrier between worlds, rocketing towards a green and blue planet. The dragon roared when they began to fall to this lively world. He reached out desperately hoping to save at least one of his women but Luxanna's light slipped through his claws and they vanished on the surface.


	2. Chapter 1: Jinxed

**Author's Note: Wow, I was really surprised to see all the follows and favs. Thank you so much guys! And thank you to the guest who reviewed, it gave me the motivation to post this next installment. Glad to see it's liked.**

 **WARNING: Okay... this one is the lemon. Definitely Non/Dubious-Consent. So if that bothers you please LOOK AWAY INNOCENT CHILD.**

* * *

Aurelion's lament shook the stars as he began to orbit the planet, searching desperately for even the smallest spark of their lights. The world circled it's burning sun once and still no sign of them. The celestial being was beginning to loose hope that they had survived the fall. For many more rotations he watched over the green planet, until after another orbit he saw it. A streak of red light zipping over the waves on the surface.

Hope sparking to life within his chest he rapidly descended towards the speck of light and was overjoyed when the speck became a girl. Her long red pigtails whipped in the wind behind her as she flew over the sea. Two little creatures flew with her, chattering in the girl's ear but she paid them no heed.

With a fierce grin he snatched the child from the air, enclosing her safely in his claws. A shriek came from the girl and she pounded against his hold. "What the hell?! Let me go!" His prey screamed, to no avail.

Unwilling to put her in any more danger, Aurelion sped off towards his realm. He bust into his palace and landed in his chambers with a rush of wind, depositing the girl upon his nest of soft furs and cushions. She spluttered for a moment before righting herself and gaping up at him, "What's the big idea?!" She yelled, snapping her fingers and leveling a white bejeweled weapon at him, "Take me back now!"

Softly growling, the dragon reached forward and caressed her face with a claw, "I finally found you, my dear Guardian."

Jinx shoved the creature's hand away, re-aiming Shiro at it, "Don't touch me you ugly lizard!" She shouted, "I demand you release me this instant."

The girl's behavior was curious and very wrong. He batted her weapon away and lifted her up by one ankle. "Strange, your resistance is unexpected." He mused, carefully examining her for any scars or obvious wounds that could explain this.

"Well that's what happens when you kidnap someone!" Jinx snapped, wiggling in place, trying to get him to drop her, "Now let me go!"

"I have no intention of ever letting you out of my sight again." Aurelion rumbled, turning her over so he held her around her waist. The large dragon brought her up to eye level and asked, "Do you truly not know who I am?"

The new hold made it slightly difficult to breathe, Jinx kicked her legs viciously, "Don't know, don't care! Take me back! _Now!_ "

A pang of emotion rang in the king's chest and he dropped her. "Oh my poor little one." He cooed, curling around her with his tail, "What did that idiot mage do to you?"

Eyes sparking, Jinx summoned Kuro, "Let me go or I blow your brains out!" When the dragon did not move she fired, but was stunned when instead of a powerful blast of light, Kuro made a whimpering sound and transformed back. The two familiars zipped over to a stray cushion and settled down for a nap.

Gasping she hissed, "What's with you two?!"

Tilting his head to one said the dragon said, "It seems they know their place, even if you have forgotten it."

"Fine!" Jinx hissed, "I don't need them to kick your ass anyway!" She lunged for the dragon, aiming a first for his maw.

However before she even touched him her body froze. No matter how hard she tried, her arm refused to move against him. Seeing the bewildered expression on her face made the beast chuckle, "Your body remembers something at least. Perhaps you simply need a reminder." He snatched her wrists and pinned her down on her stomach, hovering over her. His glowing blue eyes roved over her lithe body and he used a claw to shred her clothes.

Jinx screamed and tried to wiggle free,"No! Get off me! Leave me alone!"

"You are Jinx, a Star Guardian created to be my shield or my consort." He told her, trailing a claw down her spine, "You have no other purpose for existing other than as a toy for my amusement."

The young teen stilled, shell-shocked at the revelation. "N-No… No! We're guardians cause that's what we chose. We decided that for ourselves!" She yelled, a memory of one of Lux's grandiose speeches running through her head.

Spreading her legs he examined her womanhood, breathing in her sweet scent, "You choose nothing, you were created with that programmed in your very souls. And since that bumbling fool seems to have failed. _I_ shall have to complete you. Even If I must do it one by one. Until you are all properly mine." The dragon snaked out his tongue and dragged it up her slit, growling softly at her flavor.

"Ahn!" Jinx cried, her body jerking at the sensation, "No! Stop it!" She tried to kick him, but her body would always stop before hitting him. The creature's tongue licked all over her crotch, thoroughly exploring her wet folds. It felt like lightning when the muscle would brush her clit. Then she gasped when the tongue was pushed inside her, teasing at her tight passage.

 _You are still pure,_ Aurelion said to her with his mind, reaching out over the link he was meant to have with all five. However he could only feel Jinx now. _I am glad that you were not foolish enough to let another have you. I would have been… most displeased._

The girl was squirming terribly, trying not to moan from the pleasure stirring in her belly. "Ahh~ Ngh~ P-Please…" Jinx gasped, "St-Stop it…"

Drawing back the dragon lick as his jaws, "My dear little Jinx, I've barely begun." Aurelion turned her over and grabbed her by her hips. He shuddered at the sight of her, hair a mess and fighting tears. She was beautiful. It had been millennia since he'd taken a lover, and he wanted her desperately. Large red eyes widened when a thick ribbed shaft with a glowing blue head was pressed against her cunt. Her breath became a bit hoarse, "Th-There is no way that's going to fit…" Jinx mumbled before struggling again, trying to beat at his hands holding her, "Let me go! You bastard!"

Aurelion rubbed her pussy against his shaft. It was soft and silky against his scales, the clash of colors alluring to the dragon. He bent down and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek, "This may hurt a bit, my dear," he said, as he slowly pushed the head of his dick inside the virgin pussy.

"Ahhh!" Jinx screamed, feeling as though he was tearing her in two. She gripped his claws at her waist, "Take it out!" She yelled, "It hurts!"

The dragon paid her no head, it was so tight and warm, he couldn't resist pulling her down further. Soon his cock pushed at her cervix, the size making her stomach bulge outwards. He licked the tears from her cheek, "Shh~ Do not worry. This is what you were _made_ for." He began to move his hips a little, slowly pulling out his cock out ridge by ridge.

Jinx's head tossed back as she gave a low groan. For some reason, despite how much she loathed this, her body was on fire. His touch made her heart pound and the teenager wanted him pounding inside her. Aurelion reached up to cup her face, "You are doing very well, Jinx. I love how tight you feel."

Crimson eyes flashed and she spat at him, whatever magic that kept her from hurting him didn't stop it this time. "Go to hell!" She snarled.

Growling harshly, the dragon began to fuck her harder. Every thrust pushed up against her womb, attempting to widen the entrance. "While I am enjoying your spirit," He said menacingly, "I am quickly growing weary of it." He rammed into her and he felt the barrier give, another few inches of cock slipping inside her.

"Ahhh! Ahn~~ N-No!" Jinx wailed, "I-It's too much! Please- Ahhh~"

Pulling her closer to him Aurelion's tongue snaked out and slipped into her mouth. The girl gagged and tried to pull back but her held her firm as he ravished her. Aurelion thrusted harder into her, fucking her womb directly. "So tight~ I'm enjoying you very much little one." He whispered to her, forcing his sinewy tongue down her throat.

"Mhmm!" The redhead groaned, the pleasure was slowly driving her mad. When he finally let her breathe again she wiped at her mouth. "Don't do that!" She hissed, "It's gross."

Snarling he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down, "I shall do with you as I please." He yanked his cock out and flipped her over, spreading her ass open to examine the puckered entrance. Snaking his tongue out he poked at the hole, carefully working it open.

"Ah! Wh-What are you doing?!" She yelped, confused by the oddly sparking pleasure going up her spine.

"I'm going to break in this other hole of yours." Aurelion told her as he rammed his dick inside her without warning. A roar slipped from him at how tight she was. Claws wrapped around her arms and yanked her back to his underbelly. The dragon's tongue wrapped around one of her petite breasts and teases at the pert nipples.

Jinx's moans grew louder as he bounced her on top of his cock. Then he groaned and yanked her down hard, a burst of wetness filling her tight passage. "Ahhhh!" Jinx screamed as her body jerked with an orgasm, her eyes rolled up and her head lolling back.

"Haa~ Look at that." The celestial beast cooed as he rubbed the bulge of cum in her belly, "You look as though you're with child already."

The young teen was panting with her head hanging low. A dazed smile spread over her face and she looked at him over her shoulder, "Master~ Please, I want it inside me more. Fuck me again~" She giggled and wigglied her hips, though a small voice in her mind was screaming at her to get away. She didn't want this, she wanted to go home to where her sisters were.

"Good girl~" Aurelion growled, pulling out of her ass and laying her back down on the bed. It didn't take long for her wet pussy to make him hard again. "I am eager to find your sisters." He said as he pushed his dick inside her cunt again, quickly settling into a rough pace.

"Ahh! Yes! Master~"Jinx moaned, her eyes misty and far away as her body moved on it's own, "Harder~ Please fuck my pussy more!"

A deep rumble grew in the dragon's chest as he drove into her, "That's more like it!" He snapped, "Beg for it like the slut you are!"

"Nyaah! Cumming! Master," the guardian squealed, "your cock is making me cum again~~"

Another roar was pulled from him as he released his seed into her womb. Her stomach swelled even larger and he reveled in her tightness. When he pulled out his cum leaked down her legs, staining the dark blue sheets under her. Jinx rolled onto her knees and spread her legs, "Please Master~" She begged, "Give it to me again. I want more of Master's cum~"

"You were truly made very well." Aurelion said, resting on his side and curling her against him, "But I want you to rest some." He dragged his claws through her hair, loosening her pigtails, "I'm sure you've had a difficult time."

The two stayed like that for a few moments. Jinx was pressed against his side as he played with her hair, smoothing the long crimson tresses out on the sparkling fabrics. The dragon could have laid like that for ages. Every beat of her heart brought him immeasurable comfort. One of his girls was home, safe in his embrace.

But as wonderful it was to have Jinx home, it also made worry gnaw at his belly. Thoughts and visions of what could have happened to the others spung through his mind. Sure Jinx had been healthy and whole when he'd found her, even displaying a spitfire personality that given the right setting was pleasing, but what of the other girls?

What if they were hurt or in danger? Being held captive by humans on that strange planet. What if unlike Jinx, they remembered who they were, who he was? What if they were begging for him to come save them? They would be alone and afraid in unfamiliar territory. His beautiful girls, lost in the world.

A scream broke him from his thoughts as Jinx violently shoved away from him. "Bastard!" She cried, her legs drawn up and arms covering her chest, cum leaking from her cunt. The girl's scarlet hair spilled over her shoulders and all around her. It made her seem like a porcelain doll. A very angry porcelain doll.

Rearing up slightly, the dragon narrowed it's shimmering blue eyes at her, "Jinx, your defiance is quickly wearing on my patience." He growled, "You shall cease this attitude and behave yourself or I shall be forced to discipline you."

"You're not the boss of me!"

With a snarl he snagged her arm, tossed her onto her back and pinned her down with a clawed forleg. "I _own_ you." He hissed, "You are my _property_. Every fiber of your being was designed to be devoted to _my_ will." He lowered his jaws until their faces were mere inches apart, "And you _will obey me_."

Jinx spat in his face, her eyes blazing, " _No one owns me_!"

Roaring, the dragon rammed his cock inside her cunt, pounding straight into her womb. He saw red as he fucked her, hard and violent. Sharp claws dug into her arms, blood trickling down her skin. Jinx screamed, oh did she scream, yelling insults and curses down upon him. But Aurelion would smack her across the face and continue his ruthless assault on her body. Unlike before, he took no care for her own pleasure. This had only his in mind and he reveled in her cries.

After what felt like hours, the teenager feel silent. Tears tracked down her cheeks and her eyes were dead. The king took no notice of this and fucked her until he finally released inside her womb.

Aurelion grunted as he filled her, watching the girl's belly swell with his seed. Chest heaving, he tried to calm the rage still burning in his gut. His tongue traced his jaws as he pulled out, cum leaking once more from her. "Now," He said, taking her chin in between two claws, "tell me, little one, do you know where your sisters are?"

Each breath was a struggle for Jinx. His voice seemed far away, like it was in another pane of existence. "Huh?" She mumbled, rolling over onto her side. The redhead grabbed a pillow and yanked it over her head. It was familiar, a move she'd done nearly every morning when loudmouth Lux would wake her for school. "No…" Jinx muttered under her shield, "Five more minutes… Lux…" The red head curled up in a ball, trying to fall asleep.

The spark of hope burst into a flame and Aurelion yanked the pillow of her face, "So, you know one of them…" He mused, then he grabbed her shoulder and shook her, "Jinx!"

The jerking brought Jinx back to reality and she gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. "Where is Luxanna?!" Aurelion demanded, glaring at her.

"Princess?" Jinx said, "Why do you wanna-"

With a snarl he smacked her again, "Every one of you girls belong to me. I will get every one of you back."

Jinx gritted her teeth, Lux's smiling face flashing in her mind. All of her sisters, safe back on Earth. The girl would keep them safe. No matter what. "Go fuck yourself!" She yelled at him, "I'll never tell you where they are!"

The dragon picked her up and lined her ass up with his cock, dropping her down without mercy. "So you all landed together then?" He asked, using her as if she were a fuck toy, "That is good. I was afraid you were separated."

"Ahn!" Jinx moaned, drool leaking out of her mouth as the pleasure began to overwhelm her mind.

His tongue snaked out and licked her chin, "No matter. If you know where they all are, then I just need to break you." His hips beginning to pound harshly into her, "And I intend to enjoy every second of it."


	3. Chapter 2: A Fallen Star

**Author's Note: Okay, so thankfully, this one's been flowing very well. It helps that my friend and I wrote a goodly portion already and I'm using it as the rough draft. This is chapter 2, and yes, I know, the first part is pretty much from the music vid. Shoot me. I freaking loved the video. Watched it 10 times in a row. So thank you so much for all the follows and another shout out to the guest who's been reviewing, you make my day. Please enjoy the next installment.**

 **WARNING: Yeaaah, more Non/Duious-** **Consent.**

* * *

 _Falling._

 _She was falling through the heavens. Faster than light. So fast her light burned around her._

 _She? Who was she?_

 _Lux. Her name was Luxanna._

 _Falling. Lux was falling to the ground. It was empty and alone in the vastness of space. All alone._

 _No. The others. There were others falling with her._

 _Falling._

 _Her sisters! Lux's eyes flashed open and she frantically looked around her. They were with her. All of them plummeting to the green world below. Green. Blue. Violet. Pink. Red._

 _Who was the red? She was important to Lux._

 _Jinx. Jinx was falling to._

 _Lux's eyes flashed to the red comet beside her. The pale girl seemed to be breaking up. Disintegrating into light._

 _Lux screamed, though it made no sound in this vacuum. Her hand reaching desperately for her friend. Her family._

 _Falling._

 _The panic and fear grew as Lux watched the rest of them break apart. Even her._

 _She looked to the heavens._

" _Master!"_

"Ahh!" Lux screamed, jerking up in her chair. She sat in her desk, solid and whole. Her heart hammered and she looked quickly to her right to see Janna calmly reading her book. Then behind her to where Poppy was scarfing down her bento box with Lulu looking over at the pink haired girl, slightly concerned but it was marred by her squirrel cheeks.

Feeling her heartbeat slow, Lux turned ahead to where Jinx's marred, graffiti covered desk sat. It had been over two weeks since her friend had stalked off after their last argument. The pink haired girl remembered watching the other guardian rocket into the sky. As always Lux felt an overwhelming sense of guilt once the anger subsided. Now she was worried Jinx might never come back. The impulsive guardian had threatened before to leave the team, but Lux was afraid she had meant it this time.

Later that day, when classes were done, Janna touched Lux's elbow, "What is wrong? You had another nightmare and have been moody all day."

"It's just…" Lux mumbled, rubbing one arm, "I'm worried about Jinx. It's been almost three weeks."

"Don't worry about it!" Poppy said, springing forward onto a wall, "Jinx will come back. She always does."

"Yeah," Lulu said, coming up to take Lux's hand, "Just give her time. She'll cool off and everything will be fine."

With that the other girls moved ahead, leaving Lux where she was. The guardian was looking up at the sky watching as the sun slowly set and the stars grew brighter. _Jinx,_ she thought, _please come back to us._

* * *

The next morning Lux felt like a zombie. Janna nearly had Poppy hit their fearless leader with her hammer to get Lux up and moving. Other students gave friendly greetings to the third year student as she walked inside. The pink haired girl escaped into a bathroom wanting to be alone for a bit. She'd only been in there for two minutes when the sound of a girl retching in a stall reached her.

Concerned she walked over and knocked, "Umm, are you okay in there? Do you need help?"

There was a hacking sound for a moment before a familiar voice barked, "It's fine! Just go away!"

Lux's eyes widened in shock and she pounded on the door again, "Jinx?! Is that you?"

Muffled curses then a bang and the girl yelled, "Go away Lux!"

Now a little mad, the magenta eyed teen resumed pounding on the stall door. "Jinx! You open this door before I blast it off!"

"I'd like to see you try, Princess!"

Taking a step back, Lux held her hands apart slightly and concentrated. She closed her eyes and pictured the sky at night. Billions upon billions of stars. Each one was hers, her own star that shone for her. She was a star, that shone brightly in the heavens. Lux focused light and fired a small concentrated beam at where the door lock should be. It punched a searing hole right through and allowed her to swing the door open.

At the sight of the girl inside, it was hard for Lux to keep from gasping in horror, Jinx looked terrible. She was paler than normal and her eyes screamed in pain. Mottled bruises and what looked to be claw marks littered her skin. She was hunched by the toilet like an injured predator, glaring at Lux with a mix of emotions the other girl couldn't read.

"Jinx…" Lux whispered, kneeling to be level with her friend, "What happened to you?"

Jinx closed her eyes as the rush of memories burst in front of her. Sailing across the sky, away from Lux and her preaching, and being snatched up by huge claws. Taken to a room that seemed to exist in space itself and raped again and again. Sometimes she'd black out and couldn't remember a thing except that no matter what she had to protect the others. She remembered the deep voice that seemed to reverb throughout the room. It whispered to her even now, _Bring them to me. You are all mine. My little starlings._

The red haired teen groaned and pressed her hands to her skull, trying to block out the commanding voice. Gentle hands pressed on Jinx's shoulders, "Jinx," Lux said, insistent, "you're not well. We should go to the nurses-"

A sharp smack echoed as Jinx pushed Lux away, getting to her feet. "I said _I'm fine_." The elder teen growled, pushing Lux as she stalked away, "Now just leave me alone!"

Hurt ripped through Lux's chest as she watched the red pigtails disappear. The whole walk to class Lux tried to make sense of Jinx's injuries. When she reached the class she heard the teach say, "Ah, Miss. Astral, good to see you're back with us. Go have a seat."

"Yeah, yeah." Jinx muttered before plopping down and resting her head in her arms.

The teacher gave a sigh of resignation, having since long given up on trying to get Jinx to devote herself. All the girls seemed to get perfect grades no matter how hard they studied or slacked. Lux had once explained to their bewildered class that she just looked at the questions and the answers would simply come to her.

But Lux couldn't focus on school, not today. She kept an anxious watch on Jinx all morning. How the girl would go from deathly pale to almost green. Finally the teacher sent her to the nurses, where the redhead stayed the rest of the day. After school, her four sisters tried to see her but the nurse told them Jinx was sleeping and should be allowed to rest.

The girls tried to wait for her but Lulu was tired and falling asleep and Poppy was eyeing the posters as if wondering what they'd taste like. So Janna pulled the plug and pushed the three girls home. But Lux had no appetite at dinner and she didn't sleep well. Finally she gave up on sleep and walked down into the living room and booted up their ancient computer.

By the morning, Lux had a suspicion and couldn't let it rest. The moment she saw the red pigtails the leader raced over and snagged her wrist. Jinx tried to protests but Lux would have none of it as she pulled her off the side of the school. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jinx yelled, rubbing her wrist, "I told you lot to leave me be!"

Lux gazed at her with steely determination, "Who raped you?" She asked, "Please tell me the truth, Jinx."

Shellshocked, Jinx froze as the memories assaulted her again. They were of warm scales but rough claws. A power she couldn't fight, breaking her into pieces and laughing at her struggles. That beast had made her feel vulnerable, weak, and afraid. She detested every moment of it. But the worst part had been a few days ago, when he was taking her hard in a rose petaled spring. The creature had her bent over the rim of the pool and whispered into her ear, " _I can sense it already. My young growing inside you. I can't wait to breed the rest of your sisters._ "

Barely able to contain her shudder Jinx huffed her bangs out of her eyes. "You've lost it Princess." She said, "Okay so I messed around a bit while I was gone. But _no one_ raped me. I don't see how my sex life is any of your business."

"Why are you being like this?!" Lux cried, "We can help you Jinx. We're your family!"

Jinx stalked past Lux, her shoulder pushing into Lux as she passed, "I didn't ask for a family! Or for you help! Not everyone needs you to rescue them, Princess!" She hissed.

Watching the red head stomp off Lux took in a deep breath, "Looks like I have to use plan B."

* * *

There was a flash as Lux undid her transformation, lighting down under a reaching tree. Jinx had flown many miles to this mountain and seemed to be struggling the whole way. Her flight pattern had been erratic and now she limped through the forest, holding her head and using the trees for support.

The redhead was doing her best to fight it, but she was drawn forward still. Right into a clearing the impulse pulled her. The girl collapsed down in the grass, gripping at the strands as she tried to regain her breath. A deep voice echoed above her, "You are alone."

Glaring at the sky above her, Jinx snapped, "Yeah! I'm pretty too!"

Lux had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. A monstrous dragon shimmered into view, setting down on the ground over the teen and staring down at her with piercing blue eyes. He snarled and snagged her up by one leg, holding her upside down at eye level "You were supposed to bring them with you." He hissed at her, his tail arching high in the air.

"Put me down!" Jinx protested, "I'm not a fucking plushie!"

"No." The dragon agreed, ripping her shorts off and lining her pussy with his cock, "But you _are_ my toy. Tell me where my girls are."

"Go to hell!"

With a snarl he brought her down on his dick, starting right off at a furious pace. Jinx bounced on his cock like a doll her moans more like screams. "I have told you," He hissed, his tongue licking her tears up, "that if you continue to defy me you will be punished." The dragon's blue eyes narrowed on her face, "Now, I will ask again. _Where. Are. My. Girls?_

"Leave her alone!" Lux yelled, transforming mid step and aiming her wand at the beast, "Lucent Singularity!"

The dragon looked up from the girl on his cock towards the pinkette, his eyes glinting, "Luxanna~" He nearly sighed with relief.

The pinkette's magic spluttered and vanished before it struck the creature. She gasped and tried again, but the glowing jewel in her scepter died and flickered out. Before she could come up with a new plan, the dragon wrapped his claws around her and lifted her off the ground. He looked her over, checking for any injury or damage.

Beating his hand, the girl screamed, "Put me down!"

"I think not." He rumbled, holding Jinx with his tail so he cloud brush Lux's hair out of her face. "So beautiful, my Luxanna." He cooed, a claw trailing down her top, shredding the material.

"Leave her alone!" Jinx yelled, struggling to get free of the strong tail, "Lux!"

Red colored her vision at the look of fear and panic on Jinx's face. Lux, still holding her wand, twirled it on its side and faced the beast. _Final Spark,_ she thought, calling on her connection to the stars, feeling the power of all the dying worlds surge through her. But instead of a powerful beam of light, the magic rushed from her like she'd been punched in the gut. Gasping she tried to recall the magic, but she felt nothing. Lux was all alone in the dark of space.

Aurelion chuckled at the magenta haired teen, he tipped her head to look him in the eyes, "While I applaud your efforts, you could never hurt me." His tongue snaked out to lick her cheek, "I am your Lord and Master. I have been searching for you for so long." He glared at Jinx, "I would have found you all sooner had your sister been more cooperative."

"Wh-What?" Lux gaped at him, her mind whirling, "B-But I don't know you! I've never seen a dragon in my life!"

"Yes," Aurelion said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he stripped her completely, "it seems as though all of you are suffering from memory loss. Jinx has remembered a few times but is rather stubborn and comes out of it fairly quickly. Now," He pulled Jinx off of his dick, moving Lux so the head pressed against her fresh pussy, "come back to me, Luxanna~"

Dark pink eyes widened in terror, "I-It… It's too big…" Lux began to hyperventilate, "Th-That won't fit! It's impossible!" She cried as her eyes filled with tears, "Please… Let me go…"

A rumble built in Aurelion's chest and he leaned down to nuzzle her face, "You shall be fine, my starling," He told her as she slowly pushed inside the tight hole, "this is what you were born for."

The magenta haired girl screamed as the pain tore through her. It was so big, stretching her virgin passage out to it's limits. But at the same time it felt amazing. The girl felt an incredible sense of belonging, a need to be close to him. This felt right. The nagging fear that had always been in the back of her mind since her first waking faded with each thrust the dragon made.

Jinx resumed her violent struggles as she watched the pain flash over Lux's face. The thin teen pulling at his tail, trying desperately for it to release her. "Leave her alo- waah!" Jinx screamed when the tail suddenly moved her high in the sky, upside down.

"Silence," The king said to her, briefly looking at the redhead, "I am having a moment with Luxanna."

"Ahh~ Ahhn~ Ahh! P-Please! St-Stop!" Lux begged, her cheeks streaked with tears. A nagging pain was growing in the back of her head. Shaking fingers slipped into her hair, the ribbons that normally held it up coming undone and letting it fall around her shoulders.

A rumbling growl built in his chest as Aurelion nosed at her, "Shh~ Let it happen my dear. Surrender yourself to me." His tongue sneaked out and he slipped it into her mouth. The dragon gently twined their tongues together, kissing her passionately. He hoped to coax the consort out of her that he knew slept within her.

With a cry, the pain burst in her skull then Lux felt a deep sense of peace wash over her. It was like the final piece of a puzzle settling into place. The roiling panic and fear in her stomach bloomed into a tingling warmth and she gazed up at the dragon, her hips beginning to move in time with his own. At the sight of the change, Aurelion rumbled in his chest and licked her cheek, "That's my good girl~" He whispered to her, a firm, but gentle thrust pushing into her womb, "Who are you, my dear Luxanna?"

Gasping for air at the sensation of her deepest place being reached, Lux moaned, "I-I am a consort of my King, Aurelion Sol. I was b-born to be his Guardian or toy as it suits him."

There was a beat of dead silence as Jinx gaped at her sister, "L-Luxanna…"

"You remembered." The dragon rejoiced, moving to pin the pinkette to the grass, pounding inside her, "I am relieved that it is only JInx who seems to be fighting it. The others will soon be mine as well."

"Ahn! Ahhn~" Lux cried, she reached out to touch his face, running her petite hands over the shimmering scales, "Master! Oh~ Master…"

Allowing her to curl close to him he tipped her chin up to weave his tongue into her mouth, kissing her thoroughly, "It is alright little one." He ran his claws through her soft locks, "I shall never let you go again."

Lux nuzzled into his touch, opening her mouth so he could kiss her again. The large muscle fucked her throat as his thrusts became erratic. White spots brust in her vision when he came inside her, triggering her own orgasm. The beast roared as he filled her womb with seed, her midsection swelling outward with the amount.

A light giggle came from the girl and she rubbed the bulge, "Ahhn~ Master, my belly got so big." Lux smiled brightly at him, her eyes twinkling like the sky, "It felt so good, Master."

Aurelion gave his approximation of a smile as he rubbed his muzzle against the child, "I had been told you were made to be very fertile for me. I am eager to see the youngling you will give me."

Blushing like the schoolgirl she was, Lux poked her fingers together as she looked away, "M-May I give Master lot's of children? I want to be useful to you."

"You needn't worry, Luxanna." He told her, licking up her stomach to her breasts, "I shall find plenty of use for you _and_ your womb."

The guardian wrapped her arms around him the best she could, wanting to be close to her newly found owner. While the celestial being enjoyed her attentions, he had a larger concern, "Luxanna," he said, touching her face to draw her attention, "your sisters, I need to know where they are."

Gasping as she remembered her family, Lux sat up with a jerk, "The others! Oh, how could I have forgotten?!" She covered her face with her hands in shame.

"No!" Jinx yelled, reestablishing her presence there as she fiercely struggled, "Don't tell this bastard anything!" The girl rounded on the dragon, her eyes bursting with fire, "What did you do to her?!"

The dragon rose into the sky, curling Luxanna and Jinx close to his underbelly, "I simply returned her memories to her. Just as I've been trying to do for you, Jinx." He brought the redhead up to eyes level, "You belong to me, the sooner you accept that, the easier you will be."

Reaching up, Lux patted her sister's leg, "Jinx, it's okay, Master will take care of us." Her eyes shined with tears, "This is why we were born. Our reason for existing. We won't be lost anymore."

"You've lost your goddamned mind, Princess!"

The pinkette sadly shook her head at her sister's defiance, she looked up at Aurelion, "The other girl's are back at home Master. I came alone. I was worried about JInx so I followed her without telling anyone. I was scared someone was hurting her."

Stroking her head, Aurelion said, "That is fine, little one, I shall collect them in due time. I wish to get you safely in my realm first." He launched into the heavens, vanishing like a comet in a flash of light. In his claws he clutched his prized possessions to him, taking them home.


End file.
